Placing a child into a car seat can be a cumbersome task. All too often, when the infant is placed into the seat, the straps attached to the car seat that harness the child to the car seat are hard to reach, hard to hold, or positioned behind the seated infant, making it difficult to secure the child in the seat. This results in additional time needed to find the strap and buckle the child into the seat. During this time, the child may become impatient or uncomfortable. Further, such action may be in a crowded parking lot or under inclement weather, which makes the prolonged duration of the process uncomfortable for both parent and child.